


I Can Always Show My Everything To You | Sousuke's Side

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Series: SouRin Week 2016 (Feb 2 -9) [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Enforcer Sousuke, F/M, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Inspector Rin, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Psycho Pass AU, Rule 63, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Week - Day Four - Paper: Cyberpunk</p><p>Psycho Pass AU. New Inspector Matsuoka is more than Sousuke bargained for. [Sousuke’s Side]</p><p>Written in collaboration with rinchansanmatsuoka. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5910151">Rin's Side</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Always Show My Everything To You | Sousuke's Side

“Shit,” Yamazaki Sousuke cursed under his breath.

He stood at the intersection of the hallways and looked down each, finding nothing familiar in the stark white halls. Mikoshiba had nagged them all earlier in the week that a new Inspector would be joining their division, and he expected everyone to be there in time to do introductions. Sousuke looked at his watch. He was already late for clocking in. His holo-device sat heavy on his wrist and he briefly considered contacting Inspector Tachibana Makoto.

Sousuke closed his eyes and randomly took a hallway. Three or four more turns, and a dead-end finally brought him to Division One’s office. He could hear Inspector Mikoshiba’s loud voice already introducing the rookie. Sousuke scrubbed a hand over his face, taking a good ruffle of his own hair and walked in.

“Did you get lost again, Yamazaki?” Nanase said, it wasn’t a question.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Nanase wishing he could wipe the soft, smirk on his face off. He shouldered his way in and dropped down into his office chair. He deliberately bumped against Nanase on his way there.

“Shut it, Nanase,” Sousuke muttered.

Mikoshiba shook his head and continued on with introducing the Enforcers. He moved from Nanase Haruka, to Sousuke himself. Sousuke eyed the new girl. She was short, taller than Nagisa at least, but definitely much smaller than the five men in Division One, with her short red-hair tied back into a simple, little ponytail. Her blue standard Inspector’s suit made her seem even smaller. Sousuke squinted, imagining he’d seen pointed teeth hidden behind her soft, pink lips. Sousuke looked away.

“The late-comer is Yamazaki Sousuke,” Mikoshiba said. “Who _should_ know how to get to Division one’s office by now.”

Sousuke rolled his eyes with a quiet grumble, ignoring the disapproving look Makoto was sending him. Mikoshiba moved on to Hazuki Nagisa before he was pushing the poor girl into her own desk chair. Sousuke looked over his shoulder to see her trying to log into the laptop, before swiveling back and ignoring the piercing look Nanase was digging into the side of his face.

-

Sousuke yawned, taking a glance at his watch. It was a quarter past twelve and Nanase and Makoto had left about twenty minutes earlier. He imagined they’d gone to buy lunch and cozy off in some corner. He had never really understood their whole relationship well, but he imagined when you’ve known someone your entire life, such things become trivial. Sousuke himself had had only one friend growing up. He imagined he and Kisumi would probably never be anywhere as weirdly telepathic as Nanase and Makoto. Makoto had personally delivered the hand-written message Kisumi frequently sent that Sousuke more often than not forgot to reply to. It sat in his room on his desk.  

From the corner of his eye he saw the girl, Matsuoka, rise from her desk and decided he would follow her lead and head to the cafeteria. He figured he’d wing it like this morning now that he’d accidentally made Nagisa upset during the week and he’d refuse to direct Sousuke around.  He shoved his hands into his pockets and shouldered out of the office.

Matsuoka’s shoes clattered on the tiles as she sped up to match his stride. Sousuke didn’t look at her.

“Could you show me where the cafeteria is? I think it would be a good chance to get to know each other a little better.” Matsuoka asked.  He could see her smile from the corner of his eye.

Sousuke cursed under his breath. Great. She was a talker. Sousuke’s mouth downturned and he started to rub the back of his neck absently. Maybe if he didn’t answer she’d give up and he could mindlessly wander to the cafeteria in peace. She made a face, puffed her cheeks a bit, and opened her mouth to keep talking. Sousuke inwardly cringed.

“How long have you worked in the Criminal Investigation Department?” She said.

Sousuke screwed his mouth further shut. She didn’t need to know that. They weren’t friends. He couldn’t understand what her wanting to know his back-story was for. He was only supposed to obey orders when necessary, anything extra was asking for trouble. What was the point in her acting like they were even on the same level.

Matsuoka took another breath, and Sousuke braced for more invasive questions.

“Were you ever an Inspector?” Matsuoka asked.

To that, Sousuke had to pause, easy glare sliding to her as he regarded her question with a feeling of rising disgust in the pit of his stomach. “No,” Sousuke muttered, and sped up hoping that his curt response was the end of their interaction. She’d definitely be deterred now.

“Wait! I’m sorry! I was just curious,” Matsuoka said, catching up to him.

Sousuke felt his teeth begin to grind against each other, as she tried to get his attention. If she wanted it, then she’d have it. Sousuke slowed down until she was forced to match his pace. He looked towards her and kept his stare level and hard. Sousuke clenched and unclenched his fist. They stopped walking.

“You shouldn’t bother yourself with us. We’re just your hunting dogs. There’s no need to risk clouding your Psycho Pass by interacting with us,” Sousuke said, voice hard.

Matsuoka’s eyes searched his face as she digested his words. Sousuke towered over her, but somehow when she stood straighter she became a presence of her own.

“Don’t give yourself that much credit, Yamazaki-san. Something like this is hardly enough to change my hue,” Matsuoka said, a smirk appearing on her face to Sousuke’s confusion. She continued, easily, “Now, I’m hungry. Where’s the cafeteria?”

Sousuke blanched, and looked around them in utter confusion. He’d always hated how stark and white the MWPSB headquarters was. Sousuke swore to himself before he finally addressed Matsuoka after she’d said his name again. Sousuke willed away the growing embarrassment.

“I have no idea where we are,” He said with a sigh.

He could feel Matsuoka’s gaze burning into him. Moments passed between them quietly and tensely before Matsuoka finally cracked. Her nervous laughter made Sousuke do a double take. She slapped him on his arm.

“Funny joke, Yamazaki,” Matsuoka said. “But could you please show me where it is now? I’m getting hungrier.”

Sousuke almost bit his tongue. He swallowed a bit and looked away.

“I,” Sousuke started. “I really don’t know where we are.”

A few more seconds ticked by between them before Matsuoka was crowding her way into Sousuke’s space. He backed up without really thinking. As small as she was, she was obviously built under that lying uniform because she was able to shove at Sousuke and forced him back a little more.  

“You _live_ here! How do you not know where we are?!” Matsuoka cried. “I can’t believe this shit! I should have asked Mikoshiba-san to give me a tour. But instead I’m stuck here with _you.”_

She made to shove him again before Sousuke finally caught her by the hands. He pulled at her, making her step falter as she inhaled and looked between their joined hands and his face. Sousuke’s big hands dwarfed hers, his thumbs curling in to stroke at her palms. Her hands curled slightly into his. Sousuke caught her eye and didn’t let it go. She inhaled again and exhaled a little noisily until her shoulders began to sag and the tension seemed to finally dissipate between them.

She was reactive; a horrible trait to have for such a high-stress job. The last thing this girl needed to be was this explosive when things didn’t go her way. She had told him not to worry about her hue, and here she was probably spiking it as they spoke. It would happen with him alone with her, of course it would. That’s what he did, he clouded people. Sousuke exhaled through his nose to keep calm, like Makoto had taught him. He tightened his grip as she blinked at him.

“You’ll never survive as an Inspector this way if you can’t control yourself. Your Psycho Pass will cloud and you’ll become like me. You don’t want that, do you?” Sousuke said.

He released her hands and put distance between them. He raised his wrist to motion to the holo as he regarded her. “I’ll call someone to help us out,” Sousuke told her.

Sousuke turned his back to her and dialed for Mikoshiba. On the second ring he picked up, loud voice as always as he said Sousuke’s name, face probably stuffed. Sousuke rubbed his temple as he tried to talk over Mikoshiba.

“ _ **So, what’s the problem, Yamazaki?”**_ Mikoshiba said.

“Mikoshiba-san, Matsuoka and I are lost. _I_ got us lost. Can you come find us,” Sousuke said, trying not to grouse.

Sousuke cringed when Mikoshiba laughed over the line, loud and obnoxious as always. Sousuke glared at the holo until Mikoshiba was quieting and he could hear the scrape of a chair.

“ _ **Now don’t you two move, I’m coming to get you. Anything look familiar? No? Well, I doubt it’d make much different to you, Yamazaki,”**_ Mikoshiba said. _**“Don’t you go making Matsuoka-kun’s day any worse, ya hear?”**_

“Just hurry up,” Sousuke muttered. “ _Please_.”

He hung up and took a chance to glance at Matsuoka. She was leaning back against the wall, staring at her hands like she it was the first time she’d ever seen them. He looked away again and laid his forehead to the wall. Neither of them spoke. Sousuke was grateful for it as he tried to sort his thoughts.

Matsuoka’s hands had been soft. She had probably never even held a Dominator before, had done no hard labor. She was still a fresh academy kid, probably just two or three his junior, and untouched by society’s worst. She shouldn’t have become an Inspector, not when she probably had a hundred other things to choose from if she had even qualified. Sousuke breathed through his nose and closed his eyes.

“Matsuoka-kun! Yamazaki!” Mikoshiba yelled from the down the hall. He waved a hand and jogged up to them.

Mikoshiba put his hands on his hips and regarded them both, big, dopey grin never leaving his face. The corners of his mouth went sly when he landed on Sousuke. Sousuke bit back his snark.

“Just follow me, Matsuoka-kun, I’ll show you the way,” Mikoshiba said. “Then, you can help Yamazaki. He needs all the help he can get.”

Mikoshiba turned on his heel and they silently followed a tiny ways away from Matsuoka and Mikoshiba. Sousuke shoved his hands into his pockets and huffed.

“I would have found it eventually,” He muttered. It was a lie but even Sousuke had pride.

-

Sousuke had loved to swim since he was little. He hadn’t actually grown in the city, so he’d spent countless hours walking along the beach with his grandfather, learning to blow bubbles, float, and kick. He joined the local swim club, raced all through elementary and middle school, with nothing but the love for water all around him. Sousuke wished at times he could stay submerged for hours, and feel nothing but water and peace and the urge for the rush of competition.

When it came time to enter high school, he’d been accepted to Tokitsu in Tokyo, central hub for the Sibyl System. His parents had been worried; they knew that Sibyl kept them safe and their society in order. But he could see the underlying fear in their eyes that in the end trouble still arose in the most perfect of environments. Sousuke had kissed them each as he held onto his acceptance letter. It was a shot to train to swim for the National team, and some da, represent Japan in the Olympics. He told them that nothing would ever happen to him.

Sousuke had packed his bags, hugged his parents, and took that long train ride into Tokyo. His acceptance letter warm in his pocket.

At the train station, he met another Tokitsu first year boy, Shigino Kisumi who was thinking of joining Tokitsu’s less popular basketball team. They put in a request to room together when they reached.

-

Nagisa was still mad, Sousuke could feel it. Sousuke wasn’t the nicest guy, and Nagisa wasn’t as wonderful and cute and angelic as he presented himself to be (as an Enforcer, that was obvious wasn’t it?). But dropping his cakes, and telling him to deal with it while he was still groggy and cranky from being forced out of bed to catch a latent criminal had made Sousuke less of a morning gem than normal.

Nagisa had looked at him and sworn revenge. Sousuke had thought nothing of it until Matsuoka had appeared at his desk and told him to get up to eat lunch. He still couldn’t believe the audacity of Mikoshiba, forcing them to eat together like two school buddies. She’s smiled at him, nothing about the reality of their job having obviously sunk in yet. Sousuke could only stare, close his eyes and then sigh as he realized she wasn’t going to take no for answer.

It was _just_ what their division needed: more hard-headed people.

Sousuke got up and went on ahead, uncaring if she was going to catch up or not. He’d have gladly gotten lost again if it meant he wouldn’t be around Matsuoka and get that nasty, fidgety feeling over. Why she was so intent on talking to him he couldn’t figure out. He supposed she needed noise to fill silence. He was the wrong guy for that, then.

Matsuoka caught up, hands folded behind her back as they walked a while. When she made to turn, Sousuke glanced and turned with her. She nudged at him and he reluctantly looked down.

“So, _Sou-chan_ , what are you getting for lunch?” She said.

Sousuke’s brain and body froze the minute “Sou-chan” left her mouth. The back of his throat felt dry, as he snapped his gaze towards her. A smile was rising on her face the longer the silence stretched.

“Where – _Who_ –“ Sousuke babbled. Then everything sped up and Sousuke was narrowing his eyes at her, growling, “ _Nagisa_ ”.

Matsuoka’s laughter caught Sousuke off guard. It bubbled up from her until she had to double over and clutch her stomach, eyes a little wet at the corners when she looked back at him. Sousuke’s cheeks burned when she made to grab at him to steady herself. Sousuke stepped back, huffing to look to the side. If he touched her, he knew he’d feel worse somehow. Worse how, he couldn’t figure.

“Oh my god, holy shit,” Matsuoka said. “I can’t believe someone like _you_ has such a cute nickname!”

She snickered a bit more before she straightened up and regarded him. Sousuke scowled at her for good measure. She turned towards another hallway.

“Now, come on or the best food will sell out,” She said over her shoulder, walking off. She grinned again when she looked back at Sousuke’s harder scowl. “Keep up, Sou-chan. You don’t want to get lost again!”

“Troublesome woman,” Sousuke muttered to himself. He walked after her.

-

The greatest high Sousuke had ever felt was placing number one in his third year of high school. He’d plowed through the competition easily. His butterfly was in top condition. His arms had risen from the water, propelling him forward like a jet stream. When he’d hit the wall and began his dissent back all competitors seemed to fall away. All that was before him was the bright expanse to the finish. His hands hit the wall and Kisumi’s cheer erupted over everyone else’s before he was throwing aside his goggles and staring at that scoreboard.

**1: Yamazaki**

He’d been swarmed by scouts the moment he’d come from the pool. They flocked to him, handing him his towel, shoving pamphlets in his face as he pried off his swim cap. This was it, Sousuke knew. Kisumi was all but falling out of the stands the way his blue eyes had sparkled, the way he had been so proud of his friend. He mouthed something like “Olympics”. Sousuke smiled back.

This was it. He was going. This was part of Sibyl’s exam, and he’d passed it with flying colors. Nothing was better than this, nothing could compare. Nothing mattered. Sousuke had gotten his dream on his first shot. Before he could even breathe a word to the scouts, Sousuke had gone straight to Kisumi and let him gather him in an awkward hug. Sousuke had had to grab him before he’d fallen out, hand ruffling his soft pink hair. When he was able to push Kisumi back into his seat, he gladly accepted the phone his friend immediately held out to him. Sousuke dialed back home to his parents.

“I’m going to make it,” He’d said. “Look out for me. I’m making it.”

-

Six months later during his first year in university, Sousuke broke down. And he’d taken Kisumi down with him.

-

Sousuke was kicking back a cup of coffee when the alarm began to blare. He looked over to Matsuoka knowing she was the only other person in the cafeteria that morning with him. He’d watched her looking startled with a piece of food still hanging mid-air as she jerked up at the alarm. It was only her fourth day on the force. An uneasy feeling began to pool into his gut.

Sousuke took one last drink before he abruptly stood up.

“Let’s go,” he said, gruffly. He walked off, hearing her hurried steps following behind him. A restlessness was settling between his shoulder blades.

-

Sousuke laid his head back against the walls of the paddy wagon. Beside him Nanase was also quiet, fiddling quietly with a loose thread on his pants. Nagisa was swinging his legs freely, but was otherwise silent.

It was a routine case. A simple one if he thought about it. A guy whose coefficient had spiked over 100 and gotten caught with a street scanner. They were only meant to bring him back and get his ass treated. Simple.

His holo beeped with the update. Sousuke glanced at it, a scowl settling on his face. The man’s coefficient had jumped to 200 following an assault on a man. He was being backed into a corner now. Nagisa and Nanase had looked down too but no one had said anything. Nanase fiddled with the thread a little more.

The atmosphere wasn’t tense, but he could feel that the others had uneasiness about them, too. It was what it was. Sousuke took a sidelong glance at Nanase.

“Just rip the damn thing off already,” Sousuke said.

Nanase sent a withering glare at him and a soft elbow into his side. “Bite me, Yamazaki,” He said.

From the corner of his vision Nagisa cracked a smile and giggled quietly. Sousuke closed his eyes again, feeling a little better. Still, he couldn’t help shaking his leg when he felt the paddy wagon begin to slow.

-

 _His shoulder was busted._ That’s the only thought that kept playing through Sousuke’s mind. Over and over again, his mind had nothing to say but that. He looked numbly at the doctor who was reading off his file, sorting through some pamphlets and shaking his head.  Sousuke could faintly hear his own breathing. All voices seemed to fall away. _His shoulder was busted._ Kisumi rose from his seat to reach out to Sousuke. _His shoulder was busted._ He drew his hand back.

The doctor handed some papers to Kisumi and they were left alone in the room. The click of the door closing was loud. Sousuke buried his head into his knees and cried.

-

Months had passed and nothing was better Mobility was limited and Sousuke couldn't craw his way out.

The room was dark. Sousuke laid under his sheets clutching his right shoulder as he tried to remember how to breathe. Kisumi had come in earlier before going somewhere and leaving a tray of food and drinks for Sousuke. Alongside his pain medication was something else the doctor had prescribed that Sousuke refused to touch.

Sousuke screwed his eyes shut, breath picking up speed as he dug his fingers into his scalp. The sheet was light but it felt too clingy, too stifling. He couldn’t bear to kick it off though. Sousuke dug the fingers of his other hand into his shoulder, scraping at the skin until it flared with dull pain.

He needed to wake up. He couldn’t just stay here sleeping like this. He had a dream to fulfill. He repeated it to himself. He’d wake up and do his arm exercises. Then he’d sit with Kisumi and chat over breakfast, hear about his little brother learning to swim. They walk to school together. Kisumi would slap his back and tell him to knock everyone dead in the water.

_His shoulder was busted._

Sousuke’s breathing spiked, his hands tingling.

The sheets were ripped off and something blurry and pink entered Sousuke’s field of vision. Hands flew towards him, taking hold of him and trying to get him to sit up. Sousuke fought, trying to press himself deeper down into the bed. Kisumi fought him harder, forced him up and took a hold of his face.

“Sousuke, you need to calm down,” Kisumi said. His voiced sounded watery. Sousuke looked at him blindly.

_His shoulder._

Kisumi shook him a little, trying to desperately wipe the tears on his face away before new ones sprung again. He slapped a hand over Sousuke’s mouth and tried to yell something again. Sousuke inhaled deeply. The room was too dark, Kisumi’s hands too much, his head pounding, the smell of the salt of his tears, the faint siren in the distance. Sousuke wanted it to stop. Kisumi’s grip relaxed and then Sousuke was bolting out of the door.

He fainted heard Kisumi yelling and the sound of feet hitting pavement.

Who knows when but he’d been tackled to the ground, cheek digging in concrete as someone was pressing his hands behind his back. Kisumi was screaming and Sousuke’s shoulder was erupting horribly. A jolt made Sousuke freeze before he was blacking out.

He’d woken up in a rehab center a little later. They’d said Kisumi was in the room next door. A few months later, Kisumi was released, a good dose of meds on him. Sousuke had stayed.

-

Tachibana Makoto had appeared to him months later, looking awkward in his CID suit and holding out a hand to him.

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” Makoto had said. “We want you to be an Enforcer for Division One. We think you have what we need.”

Sousuke had slapped his hand away and gruffly agreed.

-

When the doors to the paddy wagon opened, Sousuke could already spot Matsuoka’s small frame next to Makoto’s. She was looking at him worriedly, though he wondered how aware of her own expression she was. He followed after Nanase and Nagisa. He was already opening up the carrier drone, faint steam rising as a panel rose to reveal their Dominators. He caught Matsuoka’s eye before turning away. Nanase took the middle one from the left, as always, and Nagisa took the far right. Sousuke took his own as he watched Tachibana, Mikoshiba and Matsuoka approach to take their own from the other carrier drone.

He looked at her, the focused look on her face as Sibyl’s voice probably filtered in. It was her first time after all. He fell into step with Nanase and waited for further instruction.

Mikoshiba pointed towards each of them, jabbing his finger in different directions. He nodded towards Sousuke as he regarded Matsuoka.

“I’ll take Hazuki with me.  You get to go with Yamazaki.  I want you two to learn to work together.  Can you do that?” Mikoshiba said.

There was no laughter in his voice. Matsuoka almost looked surprised. He couldn’t fault her for that. She had seen Mikoshiba cheerful and at ease before now. Matsuoka stuttered out an affirmation as she saluted and came to Sousuke’s side. Sousuke took one look at her and then made his way to the street Mikoshiba had ordered to them.

Sousuke kept his head forward, glancing at the corners of his eyes as they silently made their way down the alley. He could hear Matsuoka’s soft footsteps and what seemed like a gasp for a brief moment. Something rattled faintly. Sousuke stepped back hurriedly and took Matsuoka by her arm, pulling her into an adjacent alleyway. He shook his head when she made to speak. He pointed straight before them

A faint figure was sliding into the old factory they’d been passing by. She tensed under his grip, her small fingers holding the Dominator harder until her knuckles were turning white. Sousuke kept his grip on her a little longer before he finally rose up and began to make his way into the building. Matsuoka kept at his heels.  

Sousuke only hesitated a moment before he addressed Matsuoka again.

“If you find him, shoot. Don’t hesitate. Understand?” Sousuke said, keeping his voice low. He bent his head until he was staring right into her eyes.

She inhaled sharply, “Yes. I – I understand,” She said.

Sousuke nodded. He hoped she did. He watched her go, Dominator poised before he finally moved away himself. Sousuke pressed the Dominator to his forehead once and then descended into the dark of the factory.

He heard nothing but the drip of old pipes and the faint creak of his shoes as he moved. Once in a while the wind would rattle the broken windows but Sousuke felt no presence from the man. He cursed under his breath realizing he’d probably sent Matsuoka alone in his direction and turned on his heels.

He saw the glow of Matsuoka’s Dominator in the distance knowing she’d probably unlocked it. He gritted his teeth and hoped she had taken his words to heart, no hesitation. Seconds ticked by and no sound seemed to follow the glow. Sousuke gunned it forward.

The sound of old crates and broken chairs hitting the ground made Sousuke whirl. He slowed, trying to strain his ears to find the sound, Dominator poised. He looked out again, trying to find the glow of Matsuoka’s glow. Something collided straight into Sousuke and he was toppled heavily backwards. His Dominator flew from his hand. The man kicked back until the Dominator was sliding far out of Sousuke’s vision. Sousuke’s head cracked to the ground, as wild hands took hold of his shirt collar. Sousuke pushed against the man, managing to dislodge him as he staggered backwards and trying to regain his bearings. The room spun a bit, and the man backed off, watching. He lunged, and Sousuke parried, only barely fending him off. The man came for him again, as Sousuke fell through a gathering of boxes. The man leapt and a barrage of fists met Sousuke’s face.

The sound of cracking flooded Sousuke’s ears as he felt his nose crack. He held his arms up to try and block him. He caught Matsuoka behind him, and mouthed “Shoot” at her. He pushed at the man’s shoulders, trying to hit back. He managed to block, jamming the corner of his palm into the man’s jaw. He punched again with his other fist. The man spat blood as Sousuke’s drew his leg back and rammed his foot into the man’s chest. Sousuke scrambled away as Matsuoka’s Dominator flared up and a blue beam shot straight at the target.

His body grew bigger, bigger until his features had marred beyond recognition and he was exploding in a shower of organs and blood. Sousuke only barely shielded his face as the blood splattered. When Sousuke moved his forearm away, he saw Matsuoka falling to her knees and the Dominator clatter to the ground. Sousuke was on his feet before he could even think of it.

His hands hovered over her shoulders before he steeled himself and took a hold of them. He shook her.

“Matsuoka,” Sousuke said. No response. “ _Matsuoka._ ”

She mumbled something before a desperate sobbed racked through body and she was lurching forward. Sousuke’s finger filed through her hair, moving her bangs from her face as she stared blindly out at nothing. Her sobs were getting louder as her tears poured.

“ _Rin_ ,” Sousuke said. “Rin, look at me. It’s okay. Look. You _saved_ me.”

Rin blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of all that was around her. She looked at him, eyes seeming to focus. Sousuke released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sousuke didn’t let his hand fall away from her face. She breathed deeply.

““I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t shoot him earlier.  You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I had just shot him when I should have,” She babbled.

Sousuke grunted. “Stop blaming yourself.  Your hue is getting really cloudy so just breathe.  You _saved_ me,” he said. He kept their eyes locked, making sure she was hearing, understanding what he was saying.

“When we get back to HQ, we can talk all you want.  As an Inspector, you need to take care of your hue. Despite how tough this job is,” Sousuke said.

She rubbed at her eyes for a while before nodding. Then Sousuke’s hand finally fell away. He could hear Makoto and Mikoshiba on his holo but didn’t pay any mind. They’d find them. Nanase was also mumbling something. All he could see was Matsuoka.  

“Right, sorry - I wouldn’t mind talking, though,” She said trying to smile.

He merely nodded at her and stood up. Sousuke took Matsuoka by her hand and brought her to her feet. He pulled her against him and shielded her view from the body. He raised his holo up and dialed back for Mikoshiba.

-

Three days into being an Enforcer, Kisumi stopped by, and the world seemed to stop. Kisumi was carrying his brother, Hayato, and standing by Makoto who had looked at him almost sheepishly.

“It’s not the end, Sousuke,” Kisumi had said. “Keep moving forward.”

Sousuke hadn’t known what to say. But Kisumi’s smile had been like it’d always been before the breakdown. He nodded mutely. Kisumi ruffled his hair.

“I’ll keep in touch, you know,” Kisumi said. “I’ll talk to your folks. You’re a stubborn guy, so I know you’ll be fine.”

Sousuke wanted to argue how much he hated where he was, and what this position made him. But in the face of Kisumi’s words, he only breathed an agreement. He would hate his job, but he’d never go back into that horrible place again. He’d keep on because he owed Kisumi that much at least.

-

Sousuke had taken it upon himself to speak for Matsuoka when they returned to HQ. He glanced at her through the whole thing, keeping an eye on how she stood, and how she responded when Makoto would gently touch her arm and whisper something. She’d still have to do the paperwork, but that was for later. When Mikoshiba had dismissed them all for the day, only Sousuke and Matsuoka were left in the office. He waited for her to look back to him and affirm that she still wanted to come with him before he was leaving the office, just a little slower with his head turned as Matsuoka followed.

The trip to his apartment was quiet. She seemed surprised by how minimal he kept his place, stark and almost empty. He didn’t see the point to dolling it up. He had never wanted to be an enforcer anyway, and there wasn’t much else he could do about that. That’s what Sibyl had decided for him. He went to the kitchen as Matsuoka sat herself at the couch. He’d made tea the way his mother had taught him, pouring it gingerly into a cup. He watched her from the kitchen before going out to sit down opposite of her on the couch. He held out the cup and she took it.

They sat quietly for a while until she found her voice again.

“Do you,” She started. “Do you ever get used to that? Uhm, killing I mean,” She said. She took a sip.

Sousuke scoffed quietly. “You didn’t kill anyone. You only carried out Sibyl’s judgment,” He said. He watched her digesting his words before looking at the space between their feet on the floor.

“You’ll cloud your hue if you think that way. Then you’ll become like me,” He said.

“It’s weird. I was sure it had spiked really high earlier,” She said, a frown on her pretty face. She looked at her holo, checking her hue. She held up the cup as she forced a laugh. “Must be your tea or something.”

Sousuke shook his head, settling back against the arm of the couch. She looked puzzled a moment.

“No, it was dropping back at the factory. I checked you myself when you weren’t looking,” Sousuke chuckled despite himself. “You’re really something else, Matsuoka.”

He couldn’t help the small smile that was rising on his face. He didn’t look up, knowing she was looking at him intently.

“Well, everyone has always said my hue bounces back pretty quickly,” Matsuoka said, apparently returning to usual self. Good, he had sort of missed that. He didn’t dare tell her, though.

Another beat of silence fell between them before she spoke again. “You called me Rin,” She said.

Sousuke’s eyes flew up to her, widening when he’d finally realized it. He _had_. He groaned, feeling the tips of his ears burning. He looked away from her, knowing that terrible sense of humor of hers was about to come back full blast.

“I did no such thing,” He said, firmly. “And even if I did, it was because you weren’t responding.”

Matsuoka waved a hand.

“Its fine! We’re working together, so don’t you think we should be more familiar, too?” Matsuoka said. “Wouldn’t you agree, _Sousuke_?”

Sousuke blanched.

“Or would you prefer, _Sou-chan_?” She added.

Sousuke could barely muster a true glare at her as she looked so triumphant and full of life again. He’d endure the embarrassment if it meant she’d be herself again.

“I will kick you out, don’t think otherwise,” Sousuke muttered.

When Matsuoka’s grin grew larger, all Sousuke could do was cover his face to try and hide the obvious blush rising up from his neck and spreading all over his face.

“Sousuke is fine. Just Sousuke,” He finally said.

Matsuoka drank down some of her tea, humming into the cup as Sousuke tried his best not to look at her.

“So,” She started again. “You’ll call me ‘Rin’, right?”

Sousuke looked at her, then and shook his head. “No. I’m an Enforcer and you’re an Inspector. You’re my handler. Getting familiar isn’t necessary. You calling me by my name is already too much,” Sousuke said. “I’m your dog. There’s a reason my codename is Hound 1.”

Matsuoka’s mug slammed down on the table, and Sousuke winced.

“Even dogs have names, Sousuke!” Matsuoka said. “I’d like to call you by yours.”

Matsuoka looked at him peevishly, leveling Sousuke with a hard glare. Sousuke hesitated before finally relenting. Divison One was full of stubborn people, and Matsuoka probably was at the helm of it all. Sousuke was too tired to argue.

“Shit, you’re stubborn. Fine, _Rin,_ ” Sousuke said, sighing. “Just – don’t be upset if your hue clouds up because of me.” He couldn’t look at her.

He caught sight of her hand moving into the space on the couch between them as she scooted a little closer, maybe even shyly.

“I have a feeling that won’t happen,” She said, and smiled at him.

Sousuke could almost believe her. He watched Rin take a hold of her cup again and resume drinking it. Later when she’d grilled him about his past, and admitted her own motivations, her father, his legacy, and everything under the sun, Rin had collapsed into his bed and turned on her side to face him.

“Sousuke,” She said, sleepily. “Hold my hand a bit while I fall asleep.”

“You’re a grown woman, you shouldn’t be holding hands like this,” Sousuke said, finding that he was actually joking.

He heavily rose from his seat on the couch and sat on the edge of the bed. Rin took a hold of his index and middle fingers in her hand and snuggled under the sheets. She muttered something about his hand being warm and fell asleep quickly. Sousuke brushed her hand from her face.

“What a troublesome woman,” Sousuke sighed. “I can’t say I don’t look forward to working with you, though.”

Later, Rin would awaken to Sousuke asleep with his back against the bed on the floor, fingers still in Rin’s grip. She only let go when he began to stir.

-

A month later and Rin was as insufferable as she had been when she’d first arrived. This time, Sousuke had only a bit of snark and a wry grin in response. Nanase would look at him critically in this strange all-knowing way as he dug his hand into Makoto’s pockets, complaining earlier of cold hands. When Sousuke cowed down to Rin, he caught Nanase’s faint smirk and promptly looked away.

Makoto had commented once that his Psycho Pass had gone down to his surprise. Not by a large margin but it had been better. He didn’t bother to tell Rin. She’d make a big deal out of it for nothing.

The morning of a Saturday, a slow day with nothing but paperwork met Sousuke and Rin in a care headed out into the country. They stopped where the road met a dirt path up to a little hill and a tree towering over it. Sousuke unbuckled his belt as Rin reached back to grab the bouquet from the rear seat.

“Rin,” Sousuke aid. “What are we doing here?”

She only smiled secretly and tugged on his sleeve to follow her up the path. She slipped once but Sousuke kept a hand hovering at her back as they continued up. She gave one flower to Sousuke and held the rest against her chest.

“Rin,” Sousuke said again, fingering the flower uncertainly. “You didn’t answer my question.

Rin turned to him, smiling a little softly, a little hesitantly. “I want you to meet my father.”

Sousuke held the flower tighter and watched her kneel to place the flowers on his grave. Sousuke knelt with her and brushed his fingers against the engraving of his name.

“Hey, Matsuoka-san,” Sousuke started. “I’m Rin’s partner, Sousuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> [original posting](http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/138712505403/i-can-always-show-my-everything-to-you-sousukes)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As stated, written in collaboration with RinChanSan. She wrote Rin’s part and I wrote Sousuke’s, so I got to have a little fun with the backstory we mutually headcanoned on, and trying to be angsty. Angst is not my forte lool. 
> 
> Here’s a brief rundown of where everyone stands:
> 
> Inspectors: Seijuro Mikoshiba, Makoto Tachibana, Rei Ryuugazaki (Analyst), Rin Matsuoka
> 
> Enforcers: Haruka Nanase, Nagisa Hazuki, Sousuke Yamazaki
> 
> Citizens: Kisumi Shigino
> 
> I tried to put little things in about Sousuke’s relationships with the others. So like, with Haru there’s some antagonism, but they get along fairly well for emotionally constipated guys. With Nagisa, he’s on good terms with him, but Nagisa won’t hesitate to put Sousuke in his place if he needs to. With Makoto, he’s kind of got that support system he had with Kisumi, but Makoto’s more prepped for it (his history with Haru being part of it). Not pictured is Rei who is the analyst and fellow Inspector. Sousuke gets along fairly well with Mikoshiba and relies on him since he’s pretty solid as a leader, but in this universe he’s pretty exasperated with him, too. 
> 
> Finally there’s Kisumi, who I want to write more of with Sousuke in future different fics because I think their relationship is interesting and not explored enough. He devotes a lot of time into trying to help Sousuke but ends up clouding up himself. But he holds no ill will towards him.


End file.
